


Who Needs Guys?

by Gaymuffin (SubtextEquals)



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-10
Updated: 2012-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-09 14:03:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubtextEquals/pseuds/Gaymuffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Sofia sees Julian making out with another student, she runs to her room. Laurie comforts her and unconsciously uses her pheromone powers to make her friend attracted to her. When Julian (and his friends) go to talk to Sofia they walk in on much more than they bargained for.</p>
<p>This fic has underage sex and also dubious consent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Needs Guys?

“Sofia?” Laurie paused and chewed her lip before opening the door to their room.

Sofia’s sobs weren’t muffled very well by her pillow, neither was her voice. “Please leave me alone.”

Laurie closed the door and sat down on the bed beside her friend. “Oh Sofia, Julian’s a jerk. You shouldn’t care what he does.”

“But I do.” Sofia pushed herself up and into a sitting position. “I wish I didn’t. He’s such a… a… a pig.”

Laurie rubbed Sofia’s back. “I think all guys are.”

Sofia sniffled and hugged Wallflower. “Thank you, Laurie. I don’t know what I would do without you.”

Laurie smiled. “You’d be fine. You’re so optimistic. I wish I were more like you. I wish everyone was more like you.”

It was then that a thought tugged at Laurie Collins’s mind, not large enough to be recognized but persistent enough for her body to react.

Sofia held on tighter.

The thought struggled against the barrier between the conscious and the subconscious.

Sofia withdrew from Laurie’s hold and cupped her face.

It burst through.

Laurie shook, but Sofia was so nice, so confident. Her best friend. She would never hurt her.

“Have- have you ever thought…?”

“Yes?” Sofia leaned forward.

“That maybe we…” Laurie couldn’t finish for suddenly Sofia’s lips were upon hers. Her lips parted, allowing better access and Sofia brushed a hand through Laurie’s hair as they toppled back onto the bed, with Sofia on top.

They pulled away to breathe and then returned to each other. Laurie slid a hand up Sofia’s shirt, onto her breasts, while Sofia pressed one leg between Laurie’s. Both whimpered.

“Wait.” Sofia stood.

Laurie’s heart thudded. She was wrong. Sofia was going to leave and ask for a new room mate. Maybe never talk to her again. And-

Then Sofia removed her clothes with the aid of both her hands and her wind powers.

“Ohh…” Laurie stared.

From head to toe, Sofia was beautiful. Her legs were strong and sleek, her hips wide, and her breasts bounced as she walked back to the bed.

“Let me.” Sofia pulled Laurie’s shirt over her head and used her powers to unzip her jeans at once.

And soon they were, well, Laurie wouldn’t call it the throes of passion, but it was definitely something. And far better than anything she had done with Josh.

“Laurie.” Sofia moaned as she left love bites on her partner’s neck.

In response, Laurie thrust her fingers harder into Sofia, who arched back and cried in what Laurie hoped was pleasure.

Neither of them heard the approaching footsteps outside. Or the conversation that accompanied it.

“Nice going, Julian.” Cessily grumbled.

“I didn’t want to make her cry! I just wanted to make her jealous.”

“Well you did a great job.” Josh snapped. “I bet making her jealous was all you were thinking about while you were making out with—”

Everyone stopped when they heard the noises coming from Sofia and Laurie’s room.

“What’s that?” Santo asked.

“If there’s a guy in there I’m going to kill him!” Julian stormed to the door.

“I don’t think there’s a guy in-” Cessily couldn’t finish before Julian had opened with the door with his telekinesis and…

And…

…

Sweet Jesus.

Sofia and Laurie stared at the door, Sofia’s hands frozen on Laurie’s labia and Laurie’s hands still cupping Sofia’s breasts.

“…Julian.” If you took a picture of Sofia’s eyes at that moment and compared it to a picture of a deer looking into the headlights of a car there would be few differences. The same went for Julian. Only in addition to that his mouth was ajar.

“…Excuse us.” Sofia finally said before closing the door with her powers and going back to finishing a most pleasurable experience.

Cessily wasn’t sure what to make of the look on Julian’s face (or Josh’s face, but Rockslide’s look she knew). “Julian?”

“Later, Cess. I need to… uhm…”

“I’ll be in my bunk.” Santo stomped down the hall.

“Yeah.” Julian followed.

“Me too.” Josh ran to his room.

Cessily sighed and looked for paper and a pen to write a “Do Not Disturb” sign for the Sofia and Laurie.


End file.
